The Astronomy Tower
by IzziMeyers
Summary: This story takes place at some point during Harry's sixth year.  It's short and sweet, but sums up what I like about Ginny pretty well, if I do say so myself.


Harry Potter sat on the edge of the astronomy tower, feet dangling over the edge and staring at the grounds. He saw lights through the curtains of Hagrid's window, but no commotion. The forest was quiet, with the occasional rustle caused by the creatures within it. The black lake was calm, it's surface as reflective as a mirror. The gates stood at the far end of the grounds, leading away from this haven of safety and security. Leading to a world of pain and destruction, one where no one is safe and nothing is guaranteed. One where-

"Don't jump." The voice came from behind, along with a familiar flowery smell.

Harry spun his head wildly to his right and saw Ginny Weasely sitting down beside him.

"I wasn't planning on it," Harry replied simply.

"I know," Ginny fixed her eyes on his, "you're too brave, too noble to do that." There was a small smile on her face as she said that, but it wasn't mocking. Harry squirmed; here was another person who seemed to think he was some kind of hero.

"I know you don't think too much of yourself, and I know you don't do it alone, but you are brave. Noble, too…and a bit lucky at times." It was Harry's turn to smile. Okay, so she understood a little better than he thought. Harry could see Ginny studying him from the corner of his eye, but he couldn't think of anything to say, so he feigned interest in a set of ripples that had just arisen from the lake.

"I like to have a place like this too." Ginny was looking out at the grounds now, so Harry felt it was safe to turn to her.

"Like what?"

"A place to clear your mind. A place to sit, alone, and just focus on anything but yourself. It's like a deep breath after years of being underwater; soothing."

Harry wasn't entirely sure how to respond, so he nodded.

"Sometimes, you can't go to people," Ginny had turned back to Harry, and Harry was now tugging at the laces on his trainers with apparent enthusiasm, "so, you go to a place. You can't tell anyone about it, though, or they'll come and spoil it. Sorry I spoiled yours."

She added that last part as an afterthought. Harry was yet again unable to respond coherently, so he just looked at the forest, imagining the beasts within running around crazily, hidden by the treetops. They stayed silent like that for a long time, and Harry was sure Ginny was studying him again, but he never looked over at her for fear that she was.

He heard Fang bark just once, and saw Hagrid's shadow cross the window in his hut. A small creature that Harry couldn't make out scurried out of the forest and into Hagrid's pumpkin patch and the Whomping Willow twitched lazily. Nothing else interesting happened for what felt like several minutes, until-

"Harry."

Harry's heart leapt unexpectedly, and as that flowery smell engulfed him, he realized why. He was sure he knew what was going to happen next, how could it not? Hadn't this exact scenario played itself out in Harry's mind several times? He hadn't been able to suppress his feelings for Ginny in a while, and he knew she felt the same. Or at least he hoped; she hadn't seemed as interested in him this year as opposed to previous ones. However, as Harry was turning his face towards her, he couldn't shake the thought that he was going to find her face much too close to his, so that he could count every freckle on her cheeks….

Ginny was sitting in the same spot as before, looking out at the grounds.

"I like the view."

"Yeah," said Harry, breathlessly looking at Ginny, "yeah, me too."

He felt as though he'd just flown ten laps around the quidditch pitch, and both disappointment and relief flooded him. He wasn't sure which one he felt more of, or what to do about it, so he continued staring at Ginny. She refused to look back, although Harry thought she was doing it purposefully, so a sliver of hope arose in him. Hope for what, however, he was still unsure. Ginny turned to him, her left knee touching his right one, keeping him from turning away. He was sure she had done that on purpose.

"You heard the prophecy." It wasn't a question.

"Why do you think that?"

"You've seemed a little more distant. At first I though it was just Sirius," the name slid through his heart like an icy knife, "but then it continued. That's when I realized that it was something more pressing. Death we can cope with, we can even move on eventually, so I was sure that wasn't it. I was confused for awhile, but I think I figured it out. If you heard the prophecy, and you learned some great revelation about your future, then you would have a lot to deal with that wouldn't go away."

Though surprised at first by her elaborate deduction, it took Harry only a second to decide to tell the truth.

"Yeah, I heard it, and I guess I've been thinking about it a lot." Ginny stared thoughtfully at Harry. "Er, but Dumbledore only wanted me to tell Ron and Hermione, so it's not that I don't trust you or anything, but, er-"

"It's fine," and Harry knew that she meant it. He found himself smiling, and untangled their knees in order to hide his face.

This was a trait he admired in Ginny, her ability to accept things the way they are and make the best of it. She never prodded for information, or sulked about being left out. It also made him feel loads more comfortable around her, knowing that she wasn't looking for answers, just companionship.


End file.
